1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved perforating and binding machine, and more particularly to a novel and practical automatic perforating machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional perforating machines, the user has to manipulate the rocker of the perforating machine to reciprocate the machine to cause the perforating cutters to form holes in sheets of paper. Such kinds of machines are not only troublesome but also out-dated and inefficient in the present day society.